Unseen
by CaryaDegrassi87
Summary: My vision got blurry as I faintly saw the man clean off the knife and set it down next to me. I closed my eyes, slowly fading away from the world, with no one- not even Eli to save me. /EClare/Smut/


**All I have to say is... Eclare smut.. ;)**

**OOO**

Darkness filled around me as I entered my house. I slowly walked inside and set my keys down onto the side table along with my purse.

"Hello, Eli? Are you there?" I called out but no answer. I lifted my hand up to turn on a light, but nothing came on. The darkness stayed in its place as I felt a cold breeze tickle my neck. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I turned around, seeing that the living room window was wide open with orange and red leaves scattering across the floor. I cautiously walked inside the room, only the moon giving me a small amount of light to see where I was going.

A rush of panic ran through my blood as I heard footsteps scatter across the floor in the hallway beside me. I jumped and pressed my back to the window, trying to get it back open but it wouldn't budge. No matter how much I tried to unlock it or break the glass, I was trapped. I ran across the room and pressed my back to the wall, hiding behind a shelf that held all our picture frames and books. I held my hand over my mouth as I tried to keep myself from screaming. I peeked behind the shelf and saw a dark figure move in front of me, walking ever so slowly into the kitchen, turning into the basement.

I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, putting my hand over my chest, feeling my heart beat rapidly against my palm. I counted to three, and as I did I sprinted across the room and up the stairs, immediately running into my bed room and locking the door. I locked all the other doors that led to my room as well. I felt my back press against the wall as I slowly took my cell phone out. I used the small amount of light to show me around my room. When I realized I was alone in here, I dialed the one persons number for who I needed the most, Eli.

The phone rang multiple times before his voice mail picked up. I called again and the same thing happened again. I mentally cursed to myself as he didn't pick up the third or forth time.  
>"E-Eli, you need to come home. There's someone in my house, and I'm... I'm so scared. Please, hurry up. I-I love you." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I stood up and walked to my bed, lighting a candle as I cuddled under my sheets, moving the ends above my head as I sank under the covers. A few minutes went by and I heard footsteps walking up the stairs; getting louder as they came closer to the door leading into my bedroom.<p>

My breathing hitched as I heard the door open to my room, the floor creaking as they got closer to the side of my bed. "This is it." I thought to myself as I saw a shadow in the form of a hand ghost over the blanket. The hand grasped onto the top of the blanket and pulled down, making me scream in pure terror.

I kicked my legs and arms around as the stranger wrapped his arms around my lower body. I hit his chest repeatedly. The grip on my waist got tighter as my fighting got rougher.

"Clare! Calm down, it's only me!" I heard him say, I opened my eyes as they clashed with worried, green ones. My fighting slowed down as my body dropped into his arms. He pulled me closer as tears ran down my cheeks, dampening his shirt.

"E-Eli, I was so scared. There was someone in here. They... they were trying to hurt me." I mumbled into his neck, my arms gripping tightly around his neck. He rubbed my back gently for comfort as my cries got softer, stopping after a few minutes.

"Its okay, Clare. I'm here now; no one is going to hurt you."

**OOO**

****I woke up with my head resting on Eli's chest; feeling a little bit better. I groaned and looked around my room, noticing that the electricity was back on. I sighed in relief and lifted my head up, looking over at Eli who was still fast asleep. I moved the blankets down and noticed that he had no shirt on, making me slightly turned on as I felt his muscles contract under my touch. I started kissing down his chest, watching him as his eyes started to open up. I smirked and kissed lower, making his eyes widen.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked me.

"You helped me through last night, so I'm going to thank you." I showed him a smirk and drew tiny circles around his area. I felt him get hard under my touch, making me smirk knowing that I have this power over him. I cupped him in my hand, giving him a gentle squeeze as he moaned in response, throwing his head back onto the pillows. I chuckled lightly and moved my hand up, tugging at the waist of his pants. After a few minutes of struggle, I got them down and pulled off from his body. He stared at me as I rubbed him through his boxers, moving my thumb over the tip. His hips buckled as his eyes rolled back,

"Fuck, Clare." He moaned, making me move my hand under the fabric. I moved his boxers down to his ankles and wrapped my hand around his length, moving up and down at a slow pace.  
>Eli moaned at my touch, his head falling back onto the pillows as I quickened my movements. His body shook uncontrollably. I moved my hands away, making his eyes look directly at me, "What the hell, Clare?" He said; his voice raising. I smirked and moved my head down, taking him into my mouth as I glided my tongue up his shaft. He gripped onto my hair and moved my head, thrusting himself inside my mouth. I groaned as he pulled on my hair. I sucked and moved my tongue around him, using my fists on the other exposed area. "Clare..." He moaned lightly, "I'm about to come." He whispered through his teeth. I moved my hands faster and looked up at him, "Come on, baby... let go." I said as he came. I swallowed him and moved back up his body, kissing him softly.<p>

He flipped us over, him towering over me as my shirt got removed from my body. Eli tossed it to the side and started kissing down my neck, twirling his tongue around the skin and occasionally nibbling on the skin, making me moan in pleasure. He snaked his hands behind my back and unhooked my bra, tossing it over to the other clothes that we had on earlier.

As he worked on my neck, I could feel someone's presence in the room; like someone was watching us. I took a quick glance around our room and saw no one. Pushing away the thought, I arched my back as Eli tried to pull off my jeans; as well as my panties.

He leaned up and gave me a sweet kiss before positioning himself in front of my entrance. I leaned up and gave him a peck on his lips before he slowly pushed his way inside, making me groan at the contact.  
>"Fuck, Eli... move faster." I commanded. At first I thought Eli was going to make me beg for him, but he moved quicker, placing his hands on my waist as he moved quickly inside of me.<p>

"Oh my - oh my god." I moaned as I clawed Eli's back. He groaned and kissed me to muffle my moans. I let out a throaty moan into his mouth, but ripping away as he hit that particular spot inside me that drove me _insane_.

"Oh- right there Eli! Harder." I cried out as Eli thrusted inside me, causing my toes to curl. Eli moved his hands down and used the pad of his thumb to rub tiny circles on the bundle of nerves. I cried out in pleasure as I came, Eli coming shortly after. I closed my eyes as he collapsed on top of me. "I love you so, so much Eli." I whispered,

"I love you too, Clare. More than you could ever imagine." I opened my eyes as I heard Eli groan, but what I saw made everything turn into pure terror.

I saw Eli, his face incredibly pale with a small amount of blood dripping from his mouth. My mouth hung open as I glanced behind Eli, seeing a tall man pulling a knife out of Eli's back. I tried to scream but nothing came out as I eyed the man, walking over towards me with the same knife he used on Eli. I glanced over at Eli, who was lying lifeless next to me. "Oh my god, No! Eli, answer me, don't leave me." I cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead as the masked man came up behind me, raising the knife lightly above my head.

"Please don't-" I tried to say, but it was too late. An excruciating pain entered my body as I fell to the ground on top of Eli, knowing that this would be the last time I would ever see him or anyone else I love and care about. My vision got blurry as I faintly saw the man clean off the knife and set it down next to me. I closed my eyes, slowly fading away from the world, with no one- not even Eli to save me.

**OOO**

**Smut, suspense, yeah yeahhh.**

**I know it's short, but I just wanted to write a small Halloween/Smutty fanfic. :)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
